


Pieces

by jacquelee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After someone tries to kill Nyssa as a child, the Legends have no choice but to bring her on board, seeing that she is badly wounded.





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [monthlysupergo](https://monthlysupergo.dreamwidth.org) for the character madlibs prompt "3 and 4 picking up the pieces" with the characters being Nyssa and Zari.

Zari looked at the girl in the chair. She seemed so small, so vulnerable. They had barely gotten her out of Nanda Parbat alive and they had to bring her here to save her life, which Gideon had thankfully been able to do. 

Now that history was back on track, Zari had been left with looking after young Nyssa. 

Ray and Amaya were holding open their window to get Nyssa back into Nanda Parbat, Sara had taken one look at the girl and bailed, clearly not ready to deal with this, and Mick had gone after her to see if she needed some companionship, or most likely a silent drinking buddy. 

So when Gideon informed her that Nyssa would wake up soon, Zari knew she was the only one available to be here with the child when she woke up in a strange environment. Not that she was thrilled about this, seeing that her experiences with children were minimal and basically limited to the younger Ray and the younger Nora and while the former had turned out great, the latter not so much. 

And there was the added difficulty of Nyssa not particularly being the average child. Zari didn't know much about the League of Assassins, but enough to know that even this young, Nyssa was a trained fighter, possibly even killer. 

But all of that aside, she still knew she'd rather be here to help her than to let her panic on her own. She knew well how it was to be trapped in places were you didn't belong, places that were terrifying and wrong. Not wishing that on anybody, she told herself that she would just try to tell young Nyssa to wait for the others to return her to Nanda Parbat and if that failed to calm her down, there was always candy and Cheetos. 

When she had entered the medbay, Nyssa had not been awake yet, so she had stepped closer to the chair, taking the neuro-monitor off of Nyssa's wrist and resolved to wait here until she woke up. 

What she didn't expect was that Nyssa woke up two seconds later and was out of the chair before Zari could even blink, jumping her so suddenly that she honestly had no idea what had happened, but suddenly she found herself on the ground, in the chokehold of an eight year old. 

It would be hilarious, if it wasn't actively killing her. She tried to loosen the grip, but Nyssa used her own body weight as an anchor to pull her down. 

"Who are you? What is this place?" 

"I am not your enemy." 

"You took me from my father. You are my enemy." 

Now Zari became truly desperate for air and with that, got an idea. Instead of trying to loosen Nyssa's grip, she activated her totem and summoned a hurricane to blow herself and the child backwards, landing heavily in the shelves with glass tubes and other things on it, hearing a lot of them shatter, but at least having startled Nyssa enough to stop killing her. 

"Miss Tomaz, are you alright? I can get the Captain." 

Having to catch her breath for a second, Zari looked at Nyssa who was lying next to her in the pieces of glass, looking at her with a mixture of awe and fear. 

"Thank you Gideon, I'm fine. No need to call anyone." 

With a sigh, Zari looked at the ruined shelves. Well, good that Gideon could make more of those things. With saber tooth tigers, water witches and mini assassins on board every other week, having a way to make anything they needed really came in handy. 

Examining herself for any cuts or worse, pieces of glass still stuck somewhere in her hair or her body, she found only a few minor cuts and decided to first make sure Nyssa was okay before letting Gideon take care of them. On first glance, Nyssa seemed fine, but Zari moved closer to her to make sure. 

Nyssa looked at her with defiance but also deference in her eyes. 

"You are a witch!" 

"What? No, I'm no witch. I just, well, I have powers, but that doesn't make me a witch. Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?" Nyssa shrugged but allowed Zari to examine her, evidently having decided that her witch status trumped her enemy status. She did find a few cuts and went to the medical chair to pick up the neuro-monitor. "Here, you can heal yourself with this." 

"I will not use your spells, witch. My wounds will heal in time." 

"Look, kid-"

"I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon." 

Zari sighed. 

"Right. But this is not a spell, it's a medical instrument. Like a brace or a needle and yarn to stitch up cuts. This is just more effective." 

For a few moments, Nyssa still seemed to hesitate, but then her curiosity won out and she picked up the bracelet. 

"What does one do with it?" 

"You put it on." Zari walked over to the other chair and put the other monitor on her own wrist to demonstrate. "Like this. And then you sit down in the chair and wait a few moments." 

Nyssa did what she said and waited patiently for a few minutes, which Zari admired to be honest, as she had always thought kids couldn't sit still for more than a few seconds, but then again, discipline was probably the first thing they taught in Nanda Parbat.

"Curious sensation. The pain completely went away." 

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it? Much better than a needle and yarn." 

"I agree, witch." 

"My name is Zari. Zari Tomaz." 

"Witch Zari. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Zari chuckled a bit and then put the monitor away and turned towards the broken shelves. 

"I should probably pick up those pieces." 

"It was my doing that it broke in the first place, because you had to use your spell on me. I will help you." 

It was said with such finality that Zari knew protesting wouldn't get her anywhere, so she just warned Nyssa to be careful not to cut herself again and got the reply that if she did, her wonder machine would just heal her up again in minutes.

At that, Zari grinned. 

"Sara never said you were snarky." 

"What?" 

"Just thinking out loud." 

"Why?" 

"It's just something I do sometimes." 

"That does not sound very practical. Concealing one's thoughts is the best tactic against any enemy." 

Not wanting to go into detail about tactics against enemies, especially since ten minutes ago she had been declared one, Zari just nodded and started to pick up the pieces carefully, collecting them in a bucket that was standing by the medical chairs. 

Nyssa joined her soon and Zari was impressed how efficient she was and how good at avoiding cuts. Probably also due to league training. 

When all the pieces were picked up, Zari got up and thought about what to do now. What had been her original plan? Right, candy and Cheetos.

"Alright, do you want to get something to eat?" 

Nyssa seemed to think about that for a moment, still not quite sure she could trust her, but then she nodded. 

"Do you have atayef?" 

Zari grinned. Now they were talking the same language.

"Definitely. And Cheetos."

"What are Cheetos?" 

"You don't know what Cheetos are? Oh, you're in for a treat!"


End file.
